my wish
by singergirl01
Summary: this is my story on how Chiro meet the monkey team, and how Chiro life was before. however in my story Chiro is a girl! yup Female Chiro has to deal with creeps, prev, and other trouble from the headmaster of the orphanage beating her, and taking a likeing to her. Chiro dreams of family the perfect family just for her, but when she finds it is it like she dreams or something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong **

The night was clear, and the moon was full as the stars dance around it. Kids dreaming of what to come. Mothers, and fathers watch over their kids as they was sleeping. The town was in a peaceful sleep… while everyone, but a little girl.

In a dark alley was a little girl around 3 years old, with long raven black hair, and sharp crystal blue eyes, sat on the cold ground holding her knees to her chest with her head down resting on them.

But she was not crying, not a single tear fell from her eyes. She was lonely yes, but wasn't sad, she raised her head up as she looked upon the night sky.

"_I hope the day comes easy_

_And the moments pass slow, and each_

_Road leads you where you want to go._

The little girl sang as she watch the a shooting star go by. Her crystal blue eyes shine in the moon light as it reflected of her.

"_and if you're face with a choice, and you have choose_

_I hope you choose the one_

_That means the _

_Most to you,"_

Nobody could hear her beautiful soft voice as it sang in the night sky. The little girl looked back down at her feet wondering if she'll ever find a family. Wonder if she'll ever have a mother that love, and cares for her. A father that would protects his little girl, or maybe have a few sisters or brothers that love her as well. She smile at her thought of finding that family that would care for her, and love her for her no matter what.

She let a single tear fall from her eyes, but nothing more, as she lay day to rest for the night.

Looking back up into the sky, she once again saw a shooting star and made a wish.

"I wish to found a family…" she whisper to her self as she fell asleep with her final thoughts she smile.

"_Yeah, this is my wish."_

And she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a family that perfect family.

**A/N: yes singer girl01 here. Yes I started a another story, but do not fear I shall keep updating my others. This was a story I found that I was working on during school, and been meaning to put on up from sometimes now, but haven't till now!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy, and also hope you'll having a happy 4****th**** July****J**

**Please review!**

**Oh almost forgot the song that you may be wondering about is called **

**My Wish by Rascal Flatt! It took forever to find a song for this, but a found it ha! And yes the story is name after the song also, but I might change not sure yet. What do you think? **

**Again Please Review!J **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiro: Tell me again why you made me a girl -_-**

**Me: Because I can! That why**

**Sprx: *smirks* don't worry kid your pretty hot for a girl *breaks down laughing***

**Chiro: *send death glare toward Sprx***

**Nova: *punches Sprx in the shoulder* **

**Me: *sigh* no fighting… yet. *smiles* anyways Otto do you like to do the honors.**

**Otto: *smiles* singergirl01 don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

**Chapter 1**

In a room that was plan, and with running down nasty walls it was dark an quite. The only light that was shown was a middle size window (the only window), that was letting the beautiful morning glow shin though into the old nasty room.

Inside the room there was a small wooden desk that was right under the window, a small closet that was beside a good size bathroom, and a pretty nice size bed that was up against the wall beside the wooden desk.

The bed had some black an orange sheets that was wrinkled from being tossing and turning that night. Under the sheets lay a girl that was 15 years old, the girl had black as the night hair that went down till it reach her mid-back, she has pale white skin, and rosy pink lips. The girl was in a deep sleep, but sadly that came to a end when there was a banging on her door.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"WAKE UP!" came the yelling of a man that was drunk off his ass still.

Shooting up like a rocket, the girl eyes shot open reveling sharp crystal blue eyes. Sighing some she called out "I'm up sir," as she claimed out of bed.

"WELL HURRY IT UP!" the man said as he left, but mumbling a "damn girl," before walking back down the hall.

"_oh great he drunk,"_ Chiro thought as she got ready for another day at school. Putting on a pair of blue jeans, white tank-top ,and a low cut orange long shelve shirt. As she was putting on her white seekers she thought to herself "why must headmaster buy me such low cut shirts?" she asked not really wanting answer, but got one anyways.

"That because you're the only bitch here that got boobs," came a anger female voice. Looking up Chiro saw a woman in her mid 20's that had short brown hair, and deep green eyes. The woman was tall, and even taller when she wore high heels. The woman was wearing a black pencil skirt, and a deep red shirt. Her skin was pale, but still a little darker then Chiro skin color.

"Annabell, what do you want?" Chiro asked as she grabbed her brown bag, and orange notebook that's she always have with her. Annabell glared at the girl that had the body she wish she had, and Annabell hated her for that. "Headmaster Jon is drunk, and doesn't want any bullshit from you today at school," she said crossing her arms over her flat chest, as she looks down on Chiro's "humph, I still don't understand how your chest is bigger then mine," Annabell glared at her.

Chiro blush at that, and started to headed out the door, but was stop again by Annabell voice "no wonder headmaster Jon has a thing for you," smirking at the back of Chiro as she begin to walk again before saying "he a creepy perv that needs to keep his hands to himself," and with that Chiro was out the door.

Chiro looked at her watch to see what time it was "dang it! I'm going to be late," she yelled had she ran the rest of the way toward Shuggazoom high.

"Okay class you may have some free time, I have a lot of papers to grade, and I-" but the teacher was cut of with the slamming of the door being open.

"Sorry I'm late Miss. Summers!" Chiro said as she panted for some air, "please take your seat I will talk to you after class," Miss. Summer states as she went back to her papers.

Nodding her head Chiro went and sat down next to her friend Maggi. "Why were you late?" Maggi ask giving Chiro a questions look "oh I just over slept again no big deal," Chiro shrugged as she began writing in her orange notebook _"…wow already on chapter 12 sweet!"_ she thought to herself.

"But Chiro this the like third time this week that happen," Maggi state-matter-of-factly as she gave Chiro a worry look. Sighing Chiro turn to Maggi who was wear black skinny jeans, with a band tee of her fav band BVB, and gray converse on. Maggi hair was down has it firm around her face, her hair was black with some purple highlights in it, and had greens eyes, but are hiding behind her glasses.

"Nice outfit Mags," Chiro competent as she try to change the subject, but Maggi gave her the look that said not-changing-the-convo- that-easy-look "thanks!" Maggi said giving her a smile "and I like your outfit too, but not the orange part," she said as she stick out her tongue. "I mean really how can you like it so much?" Maggi ask Chiro who just laughed at her friend hater to orange.

Laughing a long to Maggi ask another question "hey Chiro why are all you shirt low cut?" rising an eyebrow at the blue eyes girl.

"Um… not sure really," Chiro said as her face become red with her blushing. "Well if I went to school wearing all those low cut my mom would have a fit, and you don't even wont to know what my dad would do," Maggi told her as they laugh at her own joke.

Shaking her head Chiro said "oh I don't have to worry about that really," has she went back to her writing.

**A/N: yea not much happen in Chapter one, but hey you know what her life is like lol**

**Gibson: you do know there are some spelling and grammar errors right?**

**Me: *sighs* yea I know**

**Antarui: Do not fear young one the more you practice the more you shall become better.**

**Me: *smiles* Yes! I shall not failed *runs off to start on the next Chapter***

**Otto: I like her *Smiles* till the Next Chapter~**

**Everyone: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: yay! Chapter three!**

**Nova: do we come into this chapter?**

**Me: hummm… next one you do.**

**Nova: Okay! *smiles***

**Me: *smiles* Sprx would you like to do the thingy?**

**Otto: *frowns* Aw I wanted to do it**

**Gibson: Otto you did it the last time**

**Me: don't worry Otto you get to do it again soon.**

**Otto: *smiling* Okay! I hope it really really soon!**

**Me: *Smiles* Sprx?**

**Sprx: yea, yea I know. Singergirl01 doesn't own super robot money team hyper force…**

**Otto: Go!**

**Chapter 2**

The school day went by pretty fast for the young Chiro, as she was walking in Shuggazoom. After class in Miss. Summers Chiro stay after like she was told, the teacher told her that she had after school detention tomorrow, and that Chiro needs to start coming to school on time for now on.

Chiro sigh at the memory the teacher was right about one thing she really needed to stop staying up so late writing all the time. But at least she doubt that would happen anytime soon, she just couldn't help herself when it came to writing it was like a drug to her. As she was walking deep in her thought she didn't notice two guys walk toward her, till she bump into her.

"Well look who we have here," said the first guy, looking up she saw a guy with tan skin, and bright blonde hair, with light blue eyes. He was tall, but not that muscled for someone like him. Looking to his right she saw a guy that was a little bit shorter then him, maybe two inches short. He was tan also, but not as much as the other dude; he had dark brown hair, and deep green eyes. She knew both the guy from her school i.e. the school bullies.

"Hey man look who we found," the tall one said smirking down at Chiro as Chiro just looked up at the two. The shorter one smirk as well as they came closer toward Chiro "I do believe we found our little pet Cole," he said which earn annoyed look from Chiro if it one thing she hates most was being called someone 'pet.'

Standing back up Chiro glared at the two that still had those smirks on their faces "look here Cole, and Danny I am no one pet ! So leave me alone will ya," Chiro told them before turning around to walk away, but was stop by someone grabbing her, turning around she saw that it was Cole that grabbed her "hey let go!" she yelled trying to pull away.

Pulling her into his arms "and do you think you're going," Cole whisper into her ear as Danny step in front of her "we just want to have some fun," the short one said as he got closer toward her.

Getting annoyed and creep out by this Chiro head budded Cole making him back up, and releasing her from his grip "why you little…" Cole mumbled. As Cole was trying to recovered from the hit in the head Danny try to grab Chiro next, but only accessing by getting hit in the worst place for a guy, and falling to his knees.

See as the perfect time to run from them, and Chiro did just that. Chiro ran all the way toward the outskirts of the city. Coming to a stop under a tree _"hummm this seems like a nice place to rest before heading back,"_ Chiro thought to herself as she went and sat down under it. Unzipping her bag she pulled out her orange notebook, and began writing.

It was a good five minutes of writing before she heard something in the distances, looking up from her notebook she looked around, but see nothing and not hearing anything anymore she return to her notebook. But stop once again hearing something hitting…. _"what in the world,"_ Chiro thought as she place her bag back on her back, and carried her notebook as she started toward the sound.

As she was walking she saw a empty can, and started to kick it before it rolled down a hill. _"Aw man…" _Chiro thought as she went to look for it _"… now where did it … go"_ her mind became blank as she looked upon at a giant robot right before her.

"Giant robot… Cool," she said looking around it some more. The robot has most, weeds, and rust all around looking like it had been there for some time now. Looking up at the front of the robot she gave it a sad small smile "…I bet you're lonely huh?" Chiro spoke toward the robot as she place her hand on it "but don't worry you won't be alone any longer. I'll clean you up, and make you look bran new… just you… what," she was cut off as under her hand from the robot begin to glow a bright green before a door was slid open.

Taking a step back she looked at the now open door "… should I go in?" she asked herself before shrugging, and heading inside before the door close behind her making the inside of the robot comply dark.

Taking her book bag off she unzipped it, and started to search for something "ah ha! Got you," she smiled as she pulled out a flash light that she keeps in her bag. Turning the flash light on she could she better it wasn't the brightest light, but it was better then nothing. Shining the light around she could see that the inside the robot was dusty BIG time _"man it dusty I guess I know what I'm doing this weekend," _she thought with a smile on her face as she walk though the robot without tripping on anything. After walking around some she came upon some "…elevators…" looking them with a raised eyebrow, but only see that a orange one look like it was working. Stepping inside she looked around for a button or something "now how do I get this to wooooorrrrrrrrk!" she screamed the last word as the she was sent up the tube, and lending in another room with a loud THUND!

"Ow, that really hurts," Chiro mumbled as she run her bottom, before looking up to see a huge screen computer in front of her "wow," was all she could say as she looked at it. Standing up she walked toward it "hummm I wonder if it works…" Chiro thought as she came closer to it before shouting "ah ha!" seeing a huge switch "this must what turn it on," grabbing it, and pulling it down. Green bright light flowed from the switch "what the-" but her words was cut off by a loud roar, as the light engulfed her. Stumbling around and knocking some glasses over before Chiro fall to the ground with another loud THUND! _"Ugh… my head…"_ was all she thought as darkness over came her, but not before hear a whooshing sound coming from the black elevator, and seeing what looks like to be a black monkey stepping out of it.

**A/N: **

**Me: well I hope this Chapter is to your liking after taking forever to update. Next Chapter will be sooner then this one, and won't take forever. The next chapter going to be Chiro meeting the monkey team.**

**Again sorrrrrrry it took so long to update! I feel awful that I my you wait that long.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVES~**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

As the door slide open smoke covered the floor making it hard to watch your step. But a black robot monkey with green eyes was able to walk out with no problem, stepping out it blink it eyes once… twice… three time before they become to adjust from being asleep for so long. Looking around he could see a mess in the main control room, dust was everywhere, spider webs, and broken glasses. Before he could find out who broke the glass, because he was sure it wasn't before they fell asleep.

The door to the blue elevator slide open and a blue robot monkey with black eyes step out yawning as he did so. The blue monkey looked around till he saw the black one "hello Antauri," he said to the black one who nodded.

"Hello Gibson," the black now known as Antauri greet to the blue monkey. "As the other awake yet?" Gibson asks before he too saw the mess of the main control "oh what could have happen here?" he asked looking around the room.

"I do not know myself Gibson and no the others are still asleep…" Antauri spoke before trailing off as his spotted something orange laying on the ground. Floating toward it Antauri eyes went wide as he spot that it was a girl that was wearing an orange shirt, was laying unconscious on the floor.

Turning to Gibson he spoke "Gibson do you think you can get the sick bay up and running?" he asked as he went back to staring at the girl. She was breathing which was a good sigh. Gibson waked over to where Antauri is to also see the girl "yes, I believe I can get it up in running in a matter of a few minutes," he said before running off to the sick bay to do just that.

Nodding his head Antauri levitate the girl as he flowed Gibson, but was stop as he heard the sound of a door sliding open. Looking at the elevators he saw that it was the yellow one that as open next. "Man my back hurts," came a female voice as a yellow robot monkey with pick eyes came out. Looking up the female monkey saw Antauri "hey Antauri…" she waved as she gave a smile, but it faded as she saw Antauri levitate a young girl "what happen to her?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Nova please stays here till the other two have awake, while Gibson and I are in the sick bay," Antauri said before floating to the sick bay with the still unconscious girl. Nodding her head yes as she watch the two float off, not even five minutes after he left did the red one open. Turning she saw a red robot monkey with black eyes walking out.

"I see you're finally awake Sprx," Nova said as Sprx rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking up at her he smirk "it nice to see you too sweets," he said which earn him a punch in the arm "ow! It seems someone woke on the wrong side of the bed," he mumble to himself, before looking around "hey where Antauri and brainstain at?" Sprx asked as he sees that both the black and blue monkeys were missing.

Before Nova could answer him they both heard the opening of the green door, and a loud yawn coming from the inside. Looking toward it they see a green robot monkey with black eyes stepping out "hey Otto," Nova said going over to him with Sprx right behind her. Yawning once more before speaking "I'm hungry can we get some pancakes," he asked which earn both the yellow and the red to roll their eyes at him.

Before either one could speak to him they was cut off by Antauri voice "good I see you all have finally awake," he said coming to them. "Hey Antauri," Otto said giving him a ear to ear smile "hello indeed Otto,' Antauri said giving him a small smile. "Sup Antauri," Sprx greeted also "where brainstain Antauri," Sprx asked next. "Hello Sprx and Gibson in the sick bay at the moment come there someone you all must see," Antauri state backing them to flowed him back to the sick bay.

Looking at one another before they flowed their second-in-commend to the sick bay, upon entering the room they saw Gibson looking at the computer screen, and then writing something down. Looking up from what he was writing he place his pointer finger to his lips making a 'shhh," sound "please do be as quite as you can," he said in a low whisper before going back to writing whatever he was writing before hand.

Before they was able to ask why must they be quite till they saw a young girl around 15 years of age with long midnight hair, wearing blue jeans, and a orange shirt laying on the sick bay table asleep. Walking over to the girl with Antauri floating by her right side, Nova and Otto by her left with Gibson behind them, and Sprx standing in front of her feet they all stare at her in awe in silence.

Sprx was the first to speak "so who the kid Antauri?" he asked in a low whisper as he looked at the black monkey.

Looking up at the red monkey "I believe she is the one who as woken us up from our sleep," Antauri state-matter-of-factly before returning his eyes on the sleeping girl

"Are you serious Antauri?" Sprx asked a littler to loudly earning a strain 'shhh' and glare from Nova. Lowing his voice down once again Sprx spoke "so you're telling us that this kid going to be our new leader?" he asked in disbelieve as Antauri nodded his head 'yes.'

"She pretty," Otto said with a soft glaze at the young girl Nova giggle at Otto comment, while Sprx just rolled his eyes.

Antauri smile at that comment before turning his gaze to Gibson "is she alright Gibson?" he asked making the blue monkey stop from his writing and turning to face him. Nodding his head as he places his clip broad down "yes she should be fine, and should be waking up any second now however…" Gibson said but was cut off by a groaning sound coming from the girl.

"Ugh… my head…" Chiro groan as she rubbed her head trying to sit up, but was gently push back down "you mustn't move young one," a voice said from her right, slowly she open her eye to see where the voice came from, looking slightly up icy blue eyes met green eyes one. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to get a better forces she saw that the green eye belong to black robotic monkey.

"Okay either I hit my head harder then I thought, or you just talked," Chiro said rising an eyebrow at the black monkey. Smiling at the young confuse girl "yes indeed I just spoke," Antauri said as the Chiro nodded her head before looking around to see other colorful robotic monkeys looking at her "can you guys talk as well?" she asked as she saw the other monkeys nod their head 'yes.'

Sitting up just a tap she place her pointer finger and thumb on her chin looking as she was in deep thought "Humm… robotic talking colorful monkey that can understand me…" she said out loud making them all have a look of worry on their face. Looking back up at them she smiles "that… so… awesome!" Chiro cheer as she gave them a big smile, as for the monkey they sigh in relief as they too gave a warm smile to the girl.

**A/n: yes I'm ending it there for right now.**

**Eh don't know I didn't feel like writing the whole introducing one another in this chapter. I weather have that in the next chapter, and also I want them to find out Chiro life kind of to in the next.**

**Anyways I hope you like it and don't hate me to much for ending it like that. I really didn't know how to start this chapter off that why it took so long to update, and also a haven't been feeling all to well. Hopefully I have the next chapter up by this weekend, but no promise.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVE~**

**Please review!**


End file.
